


Another World

by W1F1N1GHTM4R3



Series: Shifted Colors [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: :D, Gen, Kidswap, Pesterlog, ah yes meenah has a little pale crush hehe, jake is hard to write, pesterlog shenanigans, she's a sassy girl, the rating is for roxy cursing like once lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12438012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1F1N1GHTM4R3/pseuds/W1F1N1GHTM4R3
Summary: Your name is JAKE EGBERT and today is the day you meet a fellow movie enthusiast over Pesterchum.





	1. Meet

**Author's Note:**

> okay seriously I can't write Jake like the way he talks in canon so he just doesn't really
> 
> sorry
> 
> but he's also not living on an island in the middle of the ocean since he's swapped with John so I guess it makes more sense?
> 
> idk anyway here's the swaps for the kids:
> 
> Jake< \-- >John  
> Jane< \-- >Rose  
> Roxy< \-- >Dave  
> Dirk< \-- >Jade

Your name is JAKE EGBERT, and you are excitedly opening a group memo with your three best friends. You need to ask them something, but you also just want to talk with them anyway. They’re your closest friends, after all, why wouldn’t you ever be happy to talk with them?

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] opened a memo in group The Squad \--

GT: Hello everyone!  
TG: heeeeeeeeey jakey wassup  
TT: Hey Jake.  
GG: Hello!  
GT: Ive got a bit of an issue that id like your inputs on.  
TT: Well, go ahead, tell us.  
GT: Alright then.  
GT: So ive met this person on some movie forums and started talking with them a bit...  
GT: And they want to know my chumhandle...  
GT: Id love to get to speak with them more but im not sure if itd be a good idea.  
TG: well whats the worst that oculd happen?  
TG: *could  
TG: if theyre actually a creep, ya block em, yknow, just find a way to get rid of em an move on!  
GG: Yeah, if it goes south, you can get out of it easy enough. :B  
GT: I guess, i just dont want them to have some way around the blocks though  
GT: Like another account or something.  
TG: well then ill hack em  
TG: bam done and done score on for rostri  
TT: Roxy, you know you can’t just do that, it’s illegal, technically.  
TG: geex dirk stop bein a stick up the ass it aint a big deal dude  
TG: *geez  
TT: It kind of is, if you get caught.  
GG: Let’s not argue about this stuff, okay? This was for Jake to ask help, not for you to argue about hacking!  
GT: Thanks, jane.  
GT: Im going to close the memo now.

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] closed the memo --

You switch over to your messages on the forums and reply to the one about your handle. The site’s private messaging is absolute trash, which is probably why your new virtual friend, seaspider128 (you don’t get the choice in username, oh well), wants to use Pesterchum instead. You send them your handle, and they reply that theirs is capsizedCipactli. They also tell you that they’ll send a message through Pesterchum now.

Sure enough, Pesterchum pings.

\-- capsizedCipactli [CC] began trolling golgothasTerror [GT] \--

Trolling?

CC: uh... hello?  
CC: did i get this right?  
GT: Well, hello!  
GT: Yes youve got the right guy. :)  
CC: O)( thank gog!  
CC: im not very good at this stuff...  
CC: messaging the wrong person wouldve 8een awful  
GT: I imagine so!  
GT: I dont talk to anyone through pesterchum beyond my friends so ive never actually done it but hopefully i wont ever either.  
CC: honestly though s8me  
CC: ive got my little group of friends and i dont message others that often  
CC: 8ut its nice to meet you!  
GT: Im glad to get to meet you too. :D  
GT: Weve set this up like we meant so do we have anything more to say or are we done for now?

\-- capsizedCipactli [CC] is an idle troll! --

  
GT: Um...  
GT: Okay then...

You decide to wait a couple more minutes for them, and if they don’t come back, there’s no point in waiting forever, so you’ll just go do something else for a little while at least.

They do return, soon enough.

CC: sorry a8out that!  
CC: my sister needed me for something and i got pulled aw8y from the computer  
CC: i dont know if theres anymore i want to s8y  
CC: and one of my friends just opened a memo that i think she wants me for  
CC: so i guess were done?  
GT: Alrighty then!  
GT: Bye!  
CC: 8ye

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering capsizedCipactli [CC] \--

That was fun.

They don’t seem like a creep, thank god.

You are a bit confused on the fact that the chat started with “trolling” instead of “pestering” and that their idle tag was a “troll” instead of a “chum”, though. Maybe they use a different program? It’s probably that or a modified Pesterchum. Probably.

You can’t wait for the next time you talk to them, if there is a next time.


	2. See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are MEENAH SERKET, and you are NERVOUSLY EXCITED to video call with Jake.

You are MEENAH SERKET, and you are tapping your claws with a CERTAIN NERVOUS EXCITEMENT, tapping them from your pinkies inwards and restarting every time you reach your index fingers. It’s a weird habit, you’ll admit. Then again, you’re about to start a video call with Jake, your friend from the internet, so you have reason to tap.

From what you know, he isn’t a troll. He has no typing quirk, his name is not six letters.

You hope you don’t scare him. So you make him promise not to be scared when the call starts.

The call is ringing, ringing. And then he picks up.

 _And oh my gog if he isn’t the squishiest looking thing you’ve ever seen._ Where are his defenses? Horns? Claws? _Anything?_ How does he survive like that? You hope he has a very good lusus to keep him safe.

He practically SQUEALS when he sees you. His bright blue eyes glitter with excitement. “OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH _YOU’RE LITERALLY A BLUE WOMAN_!” he screams.

 

Your ears droop for a second against the noise until you process the pure happiness coming from him. He looks a bit upset, like he might’ve messed something up, until your ears flick back up, and he just smiles even bigger.

His front teeth stick out a bit, much like your fangs, except his aren’t threatening in the least.

“I-I... I guess? I’m just a midblue... It’s not really special, you know. And I don’t think I look _that_ blue, do I?”

“Not special?! Meenah, you’re awesome!”

You try to hide the blue rushing to your face by pulling your coat up. You don’t get complimented like this very often. “N-no I’m not... I’m just a ruined midblood, I’ll never be anything...”

“Sssssssssh,” he hums, reaching to pat the screen, the closest he can to actually reaching you.

_IS HE PALE-FLIRTING WITH YOU?_

He’s so small and squishy, yet it almost seems like he wants to protect you. You return the pale gesture by leaning forward so your horns bump your screen.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gosh, you knew Meenah could be hard on herself, but it’s almost worse in person. Sure, she’s not human (or she’s really dedicated to dressing up as something else, but everything _seems_ natural), but in a way, that almost makes her cooler!

 _And she’s blue._ Not as blue as the wonderful blue ladies of your movies, but she’s still blue. Everything else about her is super awesome too! Her long, orange horns, the ears, just EVERYTHING.

Now you wish you could just reach through your screen and give her a big ol hug. Since you can’t, sending care on screen is the best you can do.

You can hear when her horns hit her screen gently, with a quiet click.

After a couple minutes, she perks back up.

You finally ask her exactly _what_ she is.

“A troll. Midblue, to be exact, on the higher end,” she answers.

“Midblue? What does that mean?”

“My blood color, silly, what else would it be?”

 

“I dunno, I just didn’t consider blood to be a factor.”

“Well how else would you determine caste?”

She laughs.

“In my world, that’s not a thing. We have classes, sure, but it’s not really based on something like that.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

She mutters something to herself.

“So what are you, then?”

“A human. Why, what else would I be...?”

“Hey, I don’t know! I’ve never seen anything like you before! You’re so squishy-looking, where are your natural weapons? How do you not get killed by beasts?”

“Humans don’t have natural weapons, Meenah. And there aren’t beasts around that would attack us, not on a regular basis at least. Wild animals, sure, but they keep to themselves most of the time.”

“Wow... uh... I guess you’re lucky then.”

“I wouldn’t think of myself as lucky, honestly.”

“Your life still sounds way easier than mine.”

“Eh.”

And the two of you keep talking. It’s nice to talk with her. It’s also fun to watch her ears adjust themselves according to, it seems, her emotions as well as sound levels.

Eventually, another voice calls for Meenah and she has to sign off.

You’ve finally met your alien friend, at least.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Screw Kanaya for calling you off the computer just now. You just wanted to talk to Jake. Oh well._

< >


End file.
